Children of the Night: Mortals Domination
by princess-of-doctors
Summary: After defeating Lord Harkon, the dragonborn decided to become a Daughter of Coldharbour in order to lead the Volkihar Clan without bloodshed. Upon her infiltration mission on the Companions in Jorrvaskr, she met Vilkas. Apparently this is not the first time they've met. Will the Nord vampire dominate the Nord werewolf, or will it be the way around?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Skyrim is owned by Bethesda. All the copyrights associated with Skyrim belong to the company. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

* * *

In order to avoid confusion, here are some facts taken directly from UESP website:

\- In return for sacrificing thousands of innocents, Molag Bal granted Harkon—as well as his wife Valerica and his daughter Serana—the gift of vampirism. As pure-blooded Vampire Lords, Harkon and his family had immense vampiric powers.

\- Lord Harkon's court, also known as the Volkihar Vampire Clan, are ancient and purer vampires.

\- The Volkihar bloodline thins with each new generation, becoming weaker and eventually losing the ability to transform, though the progeny and "grandchild" of a pure-blood are still pure enough to transform into a Vampire Lord but are still considered to be half-breeds, at least compared to the Daughters of Coldharbour and Harkon.

\- The first Daughter of Coldharbour can be roughly dated back to at least the early First Era. Lamae Beolfag was a Nedic virgin who was raped by Molag Bal. Since Lamae, a tradition developed among cults worshipping Molag Bal which dictated that women be offered to him on the 20th of Evening Star, his summoning day. Few survive the ordeal and those who do emerge as pure-blooded vampires.

So based on these facts, it's clear that there's difference between Daughters of Coldharbour and Vampire Lord. Thus the idea behind this fic.

* * *

 **In Volkihar Keep**

"What did you just say?" Serana's normally calm tone slightly raised in the end.

"You heard me well Serana." The dragonborn sighed, but her eyes were determined.

They were sitting in the chairs facing the fireplace in master bedroom that previously belonged to Harkon. The dragonborn offered to pour more blood from the jar on the stand into Serana's almost empty cup, but the pure-blooded vampire was too engrossed in her thought.

After a few silence, Serana finally spoke. "I must have misheard you. I thought you asked me to help you summon Molag Bal."

"I intend to become a Daughter of Coldharbour." The cup almost slipped from Serana's hold upon hearing the last statement.

"Have you lost all sense? I already told you about the ceremony. You obviously can't sacrifice a thousand innocents. You ARE the dragonborn, you will draw too much attention!" Serana exclaimed.

"Sacrifice is not only the option, right?" The dragonborn said it more as a statement rather than a question.

"You… haven't been with a man before." Serana's eyes widen in surprise.

"I thought it was obvious. Anyway, after the ordeal in the old abandoned house in Markath, I'm sure that Molag Bal is only interested in claiming my virginity before bestowing the gift." She still shuddered at the memory when she was ordered by the daedric lord to kill the poor old priest of Boethiah.

"But why? You have just been cured of vampirism not long time ago. You are the slayer of Alduin the World-Eater. You took part in establishing a truce in the civil war between Imperial and Stormcloak. You are the Thane of all holds in Skyrim, except Windhelm. You prevented my father from completing Tyranny of the Sun prophecy. You are now the lord of this castle. You are the only Nord, and maybe the only person I know that managed to achieve all of this in such short time. What more do you want? I- I can't understand…" Serana spoke with such haste, that the dragonborn almost forget that she doesn't really need to breathe.

"Serana… it's true that I can just sit and enjoy for the rest of my life. But I begin to wonder, what is the purpose of my life? All this time I only focus on completing the tasks I have to do. Now… I'm afraid of death. I don't want this to end. I can't just do nothing and be useless!" The dragonborn was exasperated by the fact that she was no longer of use to people of Skyrim.

"Diana, you don't need to become a Daughter of Coldharbour. I'm sure you can find another purpose in life. You can find a husband, have children, adopt children, anything." Serana reminded her, hoping to convince her that short human lifespan is not as bad as it seems.

"You know very well that I'm not interested in having a relationship. I'm an adventurer, I can't adopt children as there is no purpose for always leaving them behind."

"Alright, that I can't help you with, but I still don't get why you want to become like me. If you fear for death, I can turn you back to become a vampire lord." Serana offered, hoping for Diana to rethink her decision.

"That's the reason why I need to give myself to Molag Bal. I know that you and Valerica can control the vampires within and outside the castle. But I need to do it myself, to ensure that Skyrim is safe. I can hear every vampire in the court are talking behind my back, that I am not suitable to become their leader, even after I defeated Harkon. All because I'm not a pure-blooded vampire. I can't risk the turmoil in the court to destroy the peace we have managed to keep so far."

Serana was stunned upon hearing her reasoning. It may sounded logical, but she still thought that the dragonborn didn't need to go that far. _After all she's done for Skyrim_.

"Diana…are you sure about this? Once you do it, there's no turning back. You are very strong and beautiful, which is why I'm very sure you will become Molag Bal's treasured property. After he brutally raped you, you may never enjoy the touch of a man. You may even become insane. Is this what you want?"

"Yes." Serana could see the fire in her blue eyes. That means nothing can change her mind.

"Alright then, I won't stop you anymore." Serana finally released a long sigh. "I will prepare for the summoning in Volkihar Cathedral. When do you want to do it?"

"As soon as possible. I just want to get this over with."

"Give me few days. I will let you know once everything is ready."

"Good. Thank you Serana. I need to speak to Garan, so I must take my leave." The dragonborn got up and walked to the door. "You can stay here as long as you wish." Diana said before closing the door.

Serana just watched as Diana left the room. She only hoped that the Nord made the right choice.

* * *

At dawn, Diana found Garan Marethi, wandering around near the entrance to courtyard. As she approached him, she could feel his disapproval gaze on her. She knew the reason why, and that of the rest of her court.

"Milady, I don't mean to disrespect, but you are worth very little if you're not one of us. I suggest you ask Lady Valerica or Lady Serana to grant the gift to you again."

"Garan, surely that can wait? I still have some business to do before turning back." _After 25 years of living under the sun, I just want to enjoy the feel a bit longer_.

"…Fine. But I still want to warn you that mortals aren't allowed to freely roam the castle. Not even you."

"Yes, yes, Garan. Now, is there anything else you wish to discuss with me?"

"Yes milady. After you've killed the Dawnguard's leaders, the only other thing that might prevent us from spreading your influence across Skyrim is the Companions."

 _The Companions?_ "I've met some of their elite inner circle on my way to Whiterun. There's rumour that they are in fact werewolves."

"Lord Harkon holds a deep abhorrence for lycanthropes, yes, but his preference doesn't represent us vampires and actually we don't care about each other."

"Then why you want the Companions to be eliminated?" Diana was a bit confused upon the revelation.

"They, like people of Skyrim, despise vampires. For now they are not a serious threat, but we can't leave them completely unchecked or they may become one."

"I see. Hestla told me she was once a member of the Companions. She thinks they are no longer stronger than her."

Garan scoffed at the mentioning. "It is only a bluff. Hestla doesn't know about the beast blood. And she is not a warrior."

 _Great_. Diana sighed. "Can't we let the Silver Hand handle the Companions then?"

"They have large number of people, but they are no better than a group of bandits. Therefore unfortunately they might not be that useful."

After giving some thought, Diana finally spoke, "The only way without attracting the Jarl of Whiterun and his people's attention is for me to join the Companions and investigate whether there's cure for lycanthropy."

Garan's normally disinterest expression changed a bit. "Milady that might be not an easy task. It might take months, even years! You can't abandon the throne for too long."

"Can you suggest better ways to do?

"…No, milady."

"Then it's decided. I'll leave any court's decision to Valerica and Serana during my absence. I want you to assist them, and keep Orthjolf and Vingalmo away from each other."

Without waiting for Garan's reply, Diana turned back to return to her chamber. It was a long night for her after all. _Maybe I should try to sleep in coffin today_.

* * *

 **A/N** : I decided to combine chapter 1 and chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Skyrim is owned by Bethesda. All the copyrights associated with Skyrim belong to the company. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

* * *

A/N: For people who didn't notice, I combined chapter 1 and 2. Chapter 3 then become chapter 2.

* * *

 **Few days before summoning day, Falkreath Hold**

Diana always liked the view of Lake Ilinalta from the north wing of Lakeview Manor. She occasionally closed her eyes to listen water flowing through rocks, wind blowing through the pine trees, and baby birds chirping in their little nest. It was blissful that she almost fell asleep, until she heard footsteps approaching. The Nord opened her eyes to see her steward already standing near her.

"My thane, I'll patrol around the manor for the rest of this afternoon and will come back just before dinner time. Nenya send a letter informing about small group of bandits settled nearby this property. I want to make sure if they pose no threat to us."

"Sure Rayya. Do you need my help just in case they spotted you and decided to attack?"

"I'll manage by myself, my Thane. Please enjoy the rest of your day."

The Redguard turned around and left before Diana could reply. Rayya was serious most of the time, the Dragonborn wondered if she could even take a joke. She thought of what to do to kill the time rather than waiting for her steward to come back from patrol and doing nothing. Then an idea struck her mind.

 _It's been a while, swimming in the lake_. Diana grinned to herself before finishing her salmon roe and left the manor.

* * *

 **Two hours later…**

Water dripped from her naked body as Diana stepped out of water and grabbed her towel on one of the rocks in the river bank. She then wore a simple dress that clung to her body instead of her usual vampire royal armour. The Dragonborn was in the middle of drying her waist-length hair when she heard a noise that became louder with every few second.

 _That sound and vibration…must be a giant_. She quickly reached out for her daedric dagger, ready to defend herself. Less than a minute, a giant appeared from the pine trees not far away from her. But before she could raise her weapon and strike the enemy, someone beat her to it.

A young Imperial woman in hide armour charged forward and rather clumsily swing her sword in attempt to attack the giant. The giant was slow so it still took the blow, but quickly recovered and was about to strike back with its club.

"Ria, be careful!" A man wearing wolf armour rushed to the young woman's side and pushed her just in time before the giant's club inflicted injury on her body. "I told you not to stray too far from me!" He sounded angry and frustrated at the same time.

"I-I'm sorry Vilkas! But I've been wanting to kill a giant by myself."

"It's too early for you. You're not ready yet." He growled and readied his greatsword to attack.

"But Vilkas-

The giant of course didn't wait for them to finish their argument, and was about to strike again when it suddenly fell to the ground, dead. Both of members of the Companions were surprised to see a young Nord woman with a bloodied dagger on her hand behind the body of the dead giant. Her face was emotionless, as if killing that creature was nothing to her. To their astonishment, they didn't even notice her presence, and had no idea when she attacked. With only a dagger in fact.

Vilkas, having experienced combat for the half of his life, had never seen someone with such skill before. But what truly caught his attention was her appearance. She looked like a goddess with wavy light golden blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin.

"You…you were the one who helped us kill the giant in Pelagia Farm!" Ria broke the silence.

"Excuse me?" Diana slightly raised her eyebrow upon hearing that. Vilkas found her voice tone to be innocent yet sultry.

"Yes, it was you! At that time you also defeated the giant with a dagger." Ria grinned, and came closer towards her. "Aela always talk about you after that. She thinks you should join the Companions."

"Is that so?" Diana smiled. She remembered now, that young woman was one of member of the Companions she encountered during her journey to Whiterun from Riverwood. _Perfect timing to learn more about them_.

Vilkas was silent all the time. He was too engrossed with the view in front of him. The Dragonborn didn't have enough time to properly dry her body, so he could see her outlined large breasts under plain white dress. Ria seemed to notice it, and decided to tease him a bit.

"Ehem! Sorry stranger, but it's been a while since my Shield-Brother laid his eyes on such a very pretty young woman. Not to mention, with such voluptuous body." Ria winked to the blushing Vilkas.

"Ria! Apologies, she is still a brat and have no manners. Thank you for killing the giant." Diana managed to hide her blush. The dragonborn found Vilkas quite handsome, with his voice deep and captivating.

"My pleasure." She nodded. "My house is not far from here, so I just finished from swimming in the lake and was about to go back home when the giant appeared and you guys rushed in."

"Perfect! Could we spent the night in your house?"

"Ria! We will continue our walk and stop for the night in Riverwood, remember? We can't afford to disturb her while she already saved us."

"Awww, fine." Ria sulked. "Could you please at least let us know your name?"

"My name is Diana, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Mine is Ria, and that brooding guy is Vilkas-" Ria saw Vilkas already walking back towards the main road.

"Hey, wait for me! Thank you Diana, hope to see you again." the young woman then ran to follow Vilkas.

* * *

 **A/N** : I wrote this chapter in a rush while the idea is still flowing. Thus so many grammar mistakes. Will edit when have time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Skyrim is owned by Bethesda. All the copyrights associated with Skyrim belong to the company. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

* * *

"Vilkas! Hey, Vilkas!" Ria kept shouting from behind. _Gods, what's wrong with him today_. The woman grumbled and tried to keep her pace. Vilkas was quite far, but he was still in sight. The wolf warrior ignored Ria, as if she was not there in the first place. He seemed to be preoccupied, and she wondered why. After few hours, they finally arrived at Riverwood just in time as the moon came out from its hiding and walked straight to Sleeping Giant Inn. Orgnar welcomed them as they stepped inside.

"We'd like to rent two rooms for one night." Ria then ordered their food and drink while Vilkas sat on the chair, staring at the fire pit. Soon Ria followed to sit beside him, munching her bread. She was literally starving.

"Don't you find it strange, Ria?" Vilkas broke the silence between them.

"Finally. I begin to think that cat got your tongue." Ria replied sarcastically.

Vilkas ignored her remark. "That woman…you said you met her before? Her combat style is like of assassin, yet her strength is like a warrior."

"What's wrong with that?" She chuckled and began to drink her ale.

"Stupid." Vilkas punched her head and made Ria yelped in pain. "I've never seen anything like that before. She _is_ a dangerous woman."

"Hey! To me, Diana seems to be a good person. Not every stranger to you is bad, ok?"

"Did you just mention Diana?" They found it a bit odd that Orgnar joined their conversation, as he was not a talkative person. "If you meet her again, tell her to come by. Some of her stuff is still here."

"You know her?" Vilkas wondered.

Orgnar frowned. "Yep. I'm surprised you the Companions don't. That's quite insulting for her."

"Huh?" Ria was confused. "I know that she is pretty, but I don't know anything more really."

Orgnar released an exasperated sigh. "Really? I guess you guys have not heard the rumours then. Well, they are more facts rather than rumours."

"Spit it out Orgnar." Vilkas was impatient. _This woman is really something that even this sullen innkeeper know her_.

"She is the Dragonborn, Alduin's slayer, and thane of many holds in Skyrim." Ria's jaw dropped, and Vilkas was stunned. Orgnar rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you should open your eyes to your surroundings."

 _That explains everything_ , Vilkas thought. _A dangerous woman indeed_.

"Vilkas, if we ever meet her again next time, make sure to apologise to her! You were really rude to left after she introduced herself." Her voice snapped him back to reality.

"We should rest now, tomorrow we will leave at dawn."

* * *

It was around midnight when Vilkas awoke to hear clashing of swords outside. Shouts followed by screams of pain became louder as he hurriedly geared up and took his greatsword with him. He went to Ria's room and woke her up. As he hastily opened the door leading outside, they saw several vampires and death hounds attacking the guards.

"Vampire! To arms!" One of the guards yelled before one of the vampires got the poor man.

"Ria, stay close to me. If a vampire so much as scratches you, you'll turn into one." The woman nodded and took a stance behind him. Vilkas saw her sword shaking. It couldn't help that this was her first time battling vampires.

Unknown to them, Diana watched the scene not far from the end of town. She silently followed the Companions but didn't expect vampires to attack Riverwood that night.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Serana's tone was a mixed of amuse and wonder. The vampire princess decided to come along when Diana informed her of the encountering with the Companions not long ago.

"Not yet. I want to observe them first." The Dragonborn didn't divert her sight.

"Everyone can see that the young woman is still a whelp. Look at her body trembling." Serana pointed out, "As for the man with wolf armour, he is quite good, but he alone can't kill all of these feral-blooded."

Hearing no reply from her, Serana just sighed. Once Diana is focused on something, nothing can get her attention.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? If you won't come out soon, your prince charming will die."

"I don't understand what you meant. I just want to see how long he can last." Serana just gave her a long stare.

"…Fine. But you stay here. Your attire screams of vampire."

"Who said I will help you?" Serana almost giggled. It was always fun to tease the Dragonborn. Diana just rolled her eyes and went out from their hiding spot, rushing to the scene.

Vilkas managed to hold out, but not for long. His stamina is deteriorating; most of the guards were already dead and he needed to watch over Ria at the same time. All of the death hounds and two vampires were slayed already.

However Vilkas was unaware as one of the remaining vampires about to attack Ria. But before the vampire's claw could bare the young Imperial's skin, a lone figure killed the vampire in the process. Soon, the other followed, leaving only Vilkas, Ria, and few of the guards alive.

The moon shone brightly, previously hidden by clouds, finally revealing their saviour tonight. It was the Dragonborn. Her once loose hair was braided to her right side. Blood dripped from her sword, the kind of which Vilkas never saw before. She wore an unknown light armour with cutting low enough to reveal her large breasts. The guards blushed as she slowly walked towards them.

"These vampires are becoming a real menace. Please use these healing potions."

"Thank you, thane. We could not manage without your help."

Diana nodded. "Be on guard. I will ask Jarl Balgruuf to send more guards to Riverwood the next morning." The guards saluted and began to return to their post.

Ria approached Diana and bowed before her. "Thank you very much! You saved my life again today." She then urged Vilkas to follow. "Vilkas, you too!"

"Thank you Diana, for all your help." Vilkas only said that after Ria elbowed him.


End file.
